A Cinderella Fairy Tail
by YukimaraMegumi
Summary: On HIATUS: Meet Lucy Heartfilia, a daughter whose parents passed away, whose step-mother and step-sisters are not-so-evil? She works at a cafe when one day... an invitation arrived. A ball? She's invited? What's up with the fairy godmother who is a man? Will she find her true love? Genre: Romance, a little dramas and Humor. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue and the invitations

**Minna-san! I present you… "A Cinderella Fairy Tail" starring Lucy H. and Gray F. (who will appear in a few chapters later… hehehe… Sumimasen…)**

**~Chapter 1: Prologue and the invitations~**

Lucy POV:

"Tadaima!" Their voices echoed through the hallway. I stopped writing my novel and rushed towards the front door as fast as I can.

"Okaerinasai, Karen-sama, Minerva-sama and Yukino-sama." I greeted my stepmother and my step-sisters with a bow as soon as I got there. "Lucy dear. Will you take these bags to the respective rooms? Mine are the green bags. And prepare dinner for us in the dining room." My stepmother, Karen Heartfilia, instructed with her usual "sweet" voice.

"Hai, Karen-sama." I bowed at her as they threw their bags in front of me. "The purple ones are mine and the white ones are Yukino's. Don't mess them up, brat!" Minerva-nee snapped at me. I just bowed back and carried all the bags at once to their rooms. _Damn! These days, they have been shopping a lot. Nah! It's none of my business. Sigh… How are things in heaven oto-san and oka-san? I really miss you a lot... _I let out a hopeless sigh. It is almost four years since my dad passed away. My mom died after I turned one but as I was very young, I did not get a chance to see her face clearly. However, according to the rest of the maids in the mansion, I am like a replica of my mom's image. Dad remarried with Karen-san just a year before he passed away. I could still remember his words to me when he was on the dying bed…

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

"_L-Lucy… *cough* Remember that I have always loved you and I am sure that *cough* Layla has too." Dad grabbed my hands and gave them a small squeeze. My tears rolled down my cheeks uncontrollably. My eyes were already swollen and red from all the rubbing and my cheeks were puffy from the sobbing._

"_Karen…*cough* Please take good care of Lucy and the rest.*cough* I am leaving her to you." Karen-san just nodded as she shed some tears along with Minerva-nee and Yukino. Then, Dad faced me and smiled a weak smile, "I will *cough*always love you, my lovely Lucy, Minerva and Yukino. Stay strong and *cough* pursue your own dreams," at that moment, he handed me a necklace with a heart shape pendant, "this necklace is supposed to be a gift for your 18__th__ birthday. However *cough* I don't thinking I can make it till then." He chuckled but was losing his breath. "Remember Lucy. You can achieve anything if you believe in yourself. Promise me that you will never give up. And smile, will you?" I nodded and gave him a smile. "That's better, isn't it? Smile and live your life… the fullest… my dear… Lucy…" His grip loosened and his eye lids closed slowly. My eyes widened. More tears rained down from my eyes and fell on the bed. I shook Dad, hoping that he would wake up… _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nothing… His breathing even stopped… It felt like my heart was in my throat, seeing the sight in front of me. 'I know! This is all a joke. He will wake up. He will! He has to…' I thought. I gripped Dad's hand even tighter and some of my tears fell onto it. Still believing that it is all a joke_

"_Oto-san? Come on… Don't pretend! Wake up… Oto-san! Please open your eyes! Oto-san!" I clenched the bed sheets as I sobbed my heart out. I kept on mumbling "Oto-san… Please don't leave me…" again and again. Karen-san and her daughters cried silently at the other side of the bed. "OTO-SAN!"_

* * *

_**~Flashback ended~ Still Lucy's POV:**_

_Oto-san…_ I wiped of my tears that were blurring my vision and put down the last bag in Yukino's room. Since then, Karen-san treated me like I'm worthless and made me a maid of the household. Minerva-nee treated me the same way but Yukino-chan… She was the only one who treats me like a family and I do the same to everybody in this household, even Karen-san and Minerva-nee. However, they can be very nice when they are in a good mood too. I left the room, shut the door and make a dash towards the kitchen. Mrs. Spetto helped me to set up the dining table while I helped Aed, the cook, place the dishes. Soon, Karen-san and her daughter walked into the dining room. Even though it was in the evening, what they wore looks kind of expensive… Well, except for Yukino-chan. She just wore her evening gown.

"Today's dishes are roasted duck with raspberry glaze, braised pork loin and for dessert; there is éclairs and strawberry chiffon cake. Enjoy your meal." Aed introduced today's dinner menu I stood near the edge of the table along with Mrs. Spetto and Aed. _They sure take their sweet time eating though. Even after all these years…_ I sweatdropped upon seeing the speed of my current family eating.

"Lucy. You are done for today. You can go to your room now. You have your job tomorrow right?" Karen-san instructed as she motioned with her hand that I could leave. I bowed at her and gave a soft smile. "Oyasuminasai, Karen-sama, Minerva-sama and Yukino-sama." With that, I left the dining hall and went to my room. My room is located near Mrs. Spetto and the maids' rooms or as Minerva-nee addresses it 'the servants' quarters'. My room door has a plate card on it saying, "Lucy Heartfilia". Inside my room consists of a bed, a small chest for my clothes, a desk, some chairs, two lamps and a picture of Dad, Mom and me as a newborn. I smiled sadly at the picture as I took out a piece of blank paper from the drawer and started writing on it.

"Dear Oka-san and Oto-san,

How are you? Are things going well up there? I really miss you guys a bunch… Today, I cleaned the whole mansion by myself without anyone's help! And, I learnt how to cook a few simple recipes from Aed like corn soup and fried chicken. Though it was a really bad result at first," I recalled what happened today._ Oh ya… I almost burn down the whole kitchen! _I sweatdropped at the memory I recalled, "it turned out well in the end. Phew… I almost burnt down the whole kitchen! I bet you guys are laughing right now. *Sigh* I miss you guys so much. I need to rest now. See you guys tomorrow!

Lots of love from your daughter,

Lucy Heartfilia"

I let out a soft yawn and stretched my arms and legs. I changed from my maid uniform to my night wear before heading straight to bed. _*Yawn* Good night Karen-san, Minerva-nee and Yukino-chan. Sweet dreams!_

* * *

**~Timeskip: The next day~**

Normal POV:

"I'll be going now, Mrs. Spetto!" Lucy waved at Mrs. Spetto. She was going to her work at 'Fairy Tail Café'. "Be careful, Lucy-sama!" The ever worried Mrs. Spetto warned the young girl. "I will!" Lucy replied as she skipped her way to the café. In a week, she stays at home for Mon-Wed and the rest of the days were her job as a waitress. Sometimes she just wishes that she could go to her work for the whole week but she knew that it is impossible.

"Mira-san! I'm here!" (A/N: And this is why the Strauss family comes in) Lucy greeted as she entered the café's kitchen from the back door. "Oh! You're here! Get changed and let's get to work! It's only a few minutes before the café opens." Mira let out an excited squeal. _She hadn't changed at all! _Lucy smiled and changed into her waitress outfit. "How many minutes left, Mira-san?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"Only one minute left! *squeal*!"

"Nee-san! It is not MANLY to squeal!" a large, muscular man with tan-colored skin emerged from the curtains which lies between the kitchen and the café. Lucy and Mira just sweatdropped from hearing his statement of 'manliness'.

"Elfman-nii san. Mira-nee is not a man." A young petite girl with short white hair came downstairs to the kitchen. "It's almost time! Lisanna and Lucy, get out there and shine~!" Mira winked at the two young teenage girls as she pushed them out of the kitchen… 3… 2… 1… Just then, a customer came into the café.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, sir~! Please take a seat." Both of the girls greeted him with a smile. The rest of the day went pretty well. They did a great progress compare to the rest of the days. "I'll be leaving now. See you guys tomorrow~!" Lucy bid her farewell and she skipped towards her house. Her house happens to be just a few blocks away. Before entering the mansion, she stopped at the mail box to check the mail. To her surprise, there were four neat envelopes inside. Lucy took them out and walked into the mansion. She was greeted by a sight of Minerva having evening tea.

"Minerva-sama, there is mail for us." Lucy smiled softly as she handed Minerva the envelopes. "Oh hush, Lucy. You can drop that honorific already. Just call me 'Minerva-nee'!" Minerva smiled sweetly which seemed strange for Lucy as she opened one of them and read silently. All of the sudden, Minerva started squealing like a crazy fan girl!

"It's an invitation! WE have invitations from the royals!" Minerva giggled and squealed before she started running around with happiness.

_An invitation? We had not received any invitations for the past four years. Set aside that, but from the royalty?! An invitation to what exactly…? _Lucy couldn't help but wondered about it…

* * *

_"What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me as who I am. Fairy Tail is my other family, and it is a far more warming family than here!" - Lucy Heartfilia to her father in "Goodbye"_

**Hi minna-san! YukimaraMegumi here! SO… Do you guys like the first chapter? I know… it is kinda boring but I will try my best to improve. I will try and update when I am free. School's starting again so there will be a lot of pressure. But! No worries. I will give you guys the next chapter as soon as it's done! Please leave a review! I would really like to know your opinions. By the way, here are the meaning of some of the japanese word or whatever you call it ;P **

**Tadaima - I'm home / I'm back!**

**Okaerinasai - Welcome back.**

**Hai - Yes.**

**Oto-san - Father**

**Oka-san - Mother**

**Oyasuminasai - Good night**

**I hope everything's cleared. Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: My choice

_**Hi Minna-san! Gomenasai for a very late update… I was a little lost with the chapter but I did my best! I hope you enjoy reading it. Without further ado, I present "A Cinderella Fairy Tail"…**_

Chapter 2: My choice

Lucy's POV:

_An invitation? We had not received any invitations for the past four years. Set aside that, but from the royalty?! An invitation to what exactly…?_

I was lost in my own thoughts that I did not notice Karen-san waving her hand in front of my face for a long time. "Ah! Sumimasen, Karen-sama. I will not do that again." I exclaimed followed by a bow.

"It is fine, Lucy dear. I was just asking if you want to follow." Karen-san was smiling and this time, it was a real caring smile! _Wow! This is new. Karen-san had never smiled like this before… Wait, what?! I can follow? I would like to but… I have work at the café… Sigh… Looks like I have to skip this one._ "Sumimasen, Karen-sama. I have to go work tomorrow. I will iron yours, Minerva-nee and Yukino's dresses for the ball."

"Thank you, Lucy-chan~! I'll be in my room. Ja ne!"… Okay… That was Minerva-nee. Is it just me or Minerva-nee is acting weird ever since I got back from work? I wonder what happened before I returned…

"You must be wondering why Minerva is acting like this," Yukino-chan popped out of nowhere and showed up in front of me. I sweatdropped but nodded. "It all started like this…"

* * *

_**~Flashback {An hour ago…} ~**_

_Yukino's POV:_

_"Let's go. We're done here." Minerva-nee said in a monotonous tone. I just nodded in reply and followed her out of the clothing store… __Argh… That was the 25__th__ store we went today! __We are now on our way home when a black patch of hair ran across._

_"Oof!" He bumped into Minerva-nee and made her fall down the river just beside us! __Oh no! Minerva-nee cannot swim! __"Someone! Please help my sister!" I pleaded and just that moment, someone with a cap on the head dived into the river and brought Minerva-nee to land. Minerva-nee choked out some water and began to pant heavily. _

_"Are you alright?" The person who saved her asked. He is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down his shoulder. He has blood red eyes and they are showing worry. Minerva-nee just stared at the young man with awe and merely nodded. He smiled sweetly and inhaled widely, "That's good… Well, good bye then." He waved at Minerva-nee, who is blushing profusely! __That's a new sight. I haven't seen her blush ever since __**he **__was gone. _

_"C-come on, Y-Yukino. Let's g-go h-home." With her back facing me, she started to quicken her pace as she started walking towards home. "Hm… Okay." I replied and when I caught up with her. I was shocked at the sight before me. Minerva's face showed a smile! A real smile! Not the evil one towards Lucy-nee or the scary one that she shows towards the housemaids in the mansion. It is a smile full with happiness. __Maybe… just maybe… She likes that boy who saved her… I wonder…_

* * *

_**~Flashback ended~**_

_Lucy's POV:_

"Ohh… I see… So, Minerva-nee has an attachment to that boy?" Yukino-chan just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Maybe… Well, that is my hypothesis." And with that she went upstairs. Probably to choose her dress for the ball. _I should ask Mira-san first. I'll ask her tomorrow morning. _I walked to Minerva-nee's room and knocked the door.

"Minerva-sam- Umm… Minerva-nee? I am here for your dress you have chosen."

"Come in." a voice answered from the other side of the room. I opened the door and entered as told. Inside was an elegant room filled with a king-size bed with purple bed covering, pillows and cushions, a sofa, a study desk, a walk-in-closet and an enormous pile of… books? Since when Minerva-nee read books. "Ah… Lucy. Here is the dress I want to wear. I wonder if he will be there..." She had hearts on her eyes and hands clamped together. I sweatdropped upon seeing Minerva-nee in chibi mode. Her chosen dress was a purple gown; strapless but beautiful if you ask my opinion and has a black bow tied around the waist. I think it's the perfect dress for her. I left Minerva-nee, who was day-dreaming about herself, meeting her savior again at the ball, alone and went on the Yukino-chan's. I knocked at Yukino-chan's room and found it empty. Except that there was a light blue gown which has to be worn by tying the strap around the neck. (A/N: I really don't know what it is called but all views of the gown will be at the bottom of this chapter.) There was also a matching glove so I took them for ironing. Before heading back, I went to Karen-san's room. I knocked the door but like Yukino-chan's room, it was empty. There was a green dress on the bed. The dress was strapless and has some golden touching on it. I took the dress too and headed to my room to iron them.

_**~Timeskip: 1 hour later~**_

_Finally! Done! _I lied down on the bed and stretched my body. _I should get some fresh air…_ With that, I folded the dresses neatly before heading out to the garden. The garden has always been my favourite spot beside the gazebo in the whole mansion. I was greeted with a sweet fragrance of the sakura trees which are bloomed. _That's right! It is already the sakura blooming season! _I slapped my forehead upon realizing that Lisanna-chan's birthday tomorrow_. I should make her something… Maybe… A card? A cake? Or… A friendship bracelet! That's it! I should make it now!_ I ran back to my room and started on Lisanna-chan's and my friendship bracelet.

* * *

_**~Timeskip: until the next morning~**_

*Yawn* It is dawn already. I rubbed my eyes lazily and stretched my arms. On my desk was the friendship bracelet that I stayed up all night to do. I put them in a bag and left for work.

I reached there and Mira-san was in the kitchen as usual, making breakfast. This is my chance!

"Umm… Mira-san?"

"Oh, hi there Lucy! How are you today?" Mira-san flashed a smile at me while she flipped the pancakes from the pan to the plate she was holding with the other hand. "I was wondering… if you could let me go to the ball tonight." I squeezed my eyes shut and was already expecting a 'no'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sure. Why not?" Hearing Mira-san's answer took my off guard. "What? You allow me?" I tilted my head sideways and was confused. Usually, Mira-san would always have work in front of every single thing that includes me. "Of course! You worked very hard and nowadays, the café is getting more popular. I'll let you go but you still got to do your shift." Mira-san's praise made me hug her unexpectedly. "Arigato, Mira-san!" she patted my head and whispered some soothing words.

"There there… now, let's get to work! You want to leave early, don't you?" Mira-san pushed me into the changing room. _A typical Mira-san never changes… _I slipped into my waitress outfit and went out to the café to start my shift. _Yosh! Gambate Lucy!_ I rolled up my sleeves, took a notebook with a pen and took down orders.

After my shift, I changed into my usual outfit: A brown jacket with a hoodie with a yellow singlet inside and skinny jeans with beige combat boots. I don't know why but I just love to wear combat boots! Before I left the café, I gave Lisanna her friendship bracelet and wished her 'Happy Birthday'. She suffocated me with her big hug and she kept on saying 'Arigato!' I just let out a small chuckle. I waved at the Strauss family and make a dash towards the mansion. Half way there, I suddenly realized that I don't have a dress to wear! Who would go to a ball without a gown or a dress? I dragged my feet towards the mansion and sat down on the stairs at the entrance. I sighed in sadness… How am I going to the ball now? _Argh! Lucy! You're so stupid! You should have thought this through! Baka, baka, baka! _I pulled my hair out of frustration and kept on scolding myself.

At that moment, a beam of red and yellow light appeared out of nowhere in front of me! "Whoa! Too bright! Who are you?!" I shouted at that bright light which got even brighter after asking. It might sound crazy but I heard somebody-no-two person speaking…

"Let's show ourselves now!" A male voice exclaimed.

"Aye sir!" This sounds like a voice of a child. All I could see in that blinding light was a flash of pink hair and blue neko ears. _Pink hair? Blue neko ears?! 'Aye sir'?! Am I dreaming or am I hearing strange things? Just who are they…_

* * *

**_"When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind." – Mirajane Strauss to Freed Justin in "Gentle Words"_**

**Me: So… How was it? I think you guys know who the mysterious people are. If you don't, stay tune for the next chapter!**

**Lucy: Yeah. You write the next chapter quicker or I will be stuck at a cliffhanger… again… (-_-")**

**Me: Ahahaha… *sweatdrop* Gomene Lucy. I was waiting for inspiration. By the way, have you guys read the latest chapters of the Fairy Tail manga? It is awesome! You should check it out. Lucy? Can you do the honor?**

**Lucy: Sure, Megumi-chan. YukimaraMegumi does not own fairy tail and its characters. So please review your opinions ne? **

**Me: Hai~! I would really appreciate. See you at the next chapter. Oh right! I almost forgot! Here's the URL for Minerva, Yukino and Karen's gowns. I will put them up on my profile. I do not own those pictures as well. All credits go to the owners of these pictures. **

**Me and Lucy: Ja Ne! (*waves goodbye*)**


	3. Chapter 3: I have a fairy godmother?

_**Me: Ohayo minna-san! Sumimasen for not updating sooner… Thank you for believing me and for your wonderful reviews! I was really touched by some of your reviews. It encouraged me to put aside my work and write for you. I really hope you enjoy reading my stories. I will give my best!**_

_**Lucy: Finally! You updated! Megumi-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail. If she does, it won't be much action in the plot. *sweatdropped***_

_**Me: Without further ado… I present you…**_

* * *

Chapter 3: I have a fairy godmother?!

Lucy POV:

_At that moment, a beam of red and yellow light appeared out of nowhere in front of me! "Whoa! Too bright! Who are you?!" I shouted at that bright light which got even brighter after asking. It might sound crazy but I heard somebody-no-two person speaking…_

_"Let's show ourselves now!" A male voice exclaimed._

_"Aye sir!" This sounds like a voice of a child. All I could see in that blinding light was a flash of pink hair and blue neko ears.__Pink hair? Blue neko ears?! 'Aye sir'?! Am I dreaming or am I hearing strange things? Just who are they…_

And before I knew what was happening, a pink-haired boy, who looked 1 year older than me, dressed in sleeveless, gold-trimmed, black waist coat that was left open and untucked, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf wrapped around his neck, and a blue cat-bird like creature which has a long white-tipped tail; and other parts of his tail blue with a green backpack on his back emerged for the blinding light. The light slowly dimmed down before disappearing, revealing the two unknown figures from before. The pink-haired teenager grinned and waved his hand in a friendly way.

"Yo! I'm Natsu and he is Happy. Nice to meet ya!" Natsu pointed at the blue cat-bird like creature and turned back at me with the same cheerful grin.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you too." I smiled back, still confused about two things. One, why on hell are they are doing here?! Two, what's up with the cat-bird like creature? "Um… Etto… if you don't mind asking, what are you two doing here? And why is your cat flying?!" I shrieked at the sight of the cat flying around Natsu.

"Oh! You mean Happy? He is an exceed not a cat. And why are we here? Of course! It's to…" He trailed off. Natsu put his index finger on his forehead which was wrinkled due to his focusness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne Happy? Why are we here anyway?" I fell anime style to the ground before getting on my feet again. _I cannot believe that he forgot his reason on coming here?! Konoyaro… _I mentally scolded them though they cannot hear what I am saying.

"You are the fairy godmother, Natsu." Happy reminded as his face was like this (-~-) _Fairy Godmother?! He is a boy! Not an old lady! And... EHH! Since when did I have a fairy godmother?! _

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Natsu snapped his fingers and replied, "I am more like a fairy godbrother though. We are here to help you get to the ball!" _Ohh… So that's why they are here for… Wait a minute! They can get me to the ball?! I am so happy!_

"Honto ni?!" I asked. I could feel my eyes glittering even though I can't see my eyes. Natsu grinned again and simply replied,

"Yup! We are going to get you to the ball. Right Happy?"

"Aye sir!" The cheerful exceed pumped his fist high into the air. "But Natsu… Don't you think that she could use some re-dressing? She can't go to the ball like that." Happy pointed at me. I put my arms akimbo and glared at the him. _Baka neko! _I screamed inside my head.

"Yeah… She could use some makeover. Oh well… Karyū no…" He put both his hands on this mouth, forming into a fist and took a big breath. _Uh oh… I have a bad feeling about this… KAMISAMA! What did I do to deserve this?! "_…hōkō" He released a large quantity of flames from his mouth which headed towards me! I shielded myself with both my arms in front of me. My hair was undone as my ribbon was burned. I could feel the burning sensation brushed against my skin and the moment the flames died out, I found myself in a blue v-neck bareback dress, tied around my neck for support. The dress reached until my feet that I have to lift up when I am walking. Blue ribbons were wrapped around my waist of the dress and arm-length gloves with blue ribbon on the end were worn. A necklace adorned my neck and my hair was neatly tied back with a blue bead ribbon, my bangs placed neatly on the side of my face. My face has some very light makeup and a light pink lipstick. I was awe-struck… I have only one word to describe the dress,

"…Sugoi…" A compliment slipped my mouth as I twirled one round. I felt like a little girl who was pretending to be a princess, twirling around a field full of soft grass and some flowers. At that moment, I felt like there was nothing under my feet. I lifted up my dress to my knees to find myself… bare-footed!

"Right! About the shoes… Here!" Natsu handed me a box. I untied the ribbon and lifted the cover. I found myself, gaping at the object inside the box. It was a pair of glass slippers! I slipped them on and it was a perfect fit!

"Arigato, Natsu, Happy!" I thanked them. Happy replied an 'Aye!' while Natsu replied, "No problem, Luigi!"

"It's Lucy! Lu-cy!" I emphasized on the word "Lucy" to clear his mispronunciation. Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. By the way, the spell will not last long. You have until midnight to enjoy yourself. When the clock strikes twelve, the spell will slowly go off. That is really important , Luce." Natsu instructed with a strict and serious tone. I nodded in reply. "So? Do you need anything else before I make a carriage for your ride?" I thought for a moment and snapped my fingers as a light bulb appeared beside my head, stating that I have an idea.

"Natsu? Do you have any mask for me?" I requested him. He grinned and took out a midnight blue colored mask before handing it to me. I wore the mask and put a thumb up.

"Arigato! There is nothing more that I need." I smiled and with that, Natsu sucked in a big breath and shouted, "Karyū no hōkō!" The same large amount of flames burst out of his mouth and before him was a carriage, carried by two magnificent looking horse and a coach, who wore a black suit and trousers and hair was orange and on his face was a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses. He stepped down from the carriage and walked towards me. He stopped a metre from me before he stretched out his hand and smiled gracefully at me,

"Your ride awaits, my princess." He winked at me and flashed a charming smile.

"Come on, Loke! You have a job to do and you are still flirting?" Natsu teased the man.

"Well, I cannot resist a beautiful young lady like her." Loke protested. Most of the girls would fall for him right away but unlike them, I have a self-protection from womanizers. I took his hand and he led me to the carriage. I stepped inside and bid good-bye at Natsu and Happy. "Have fun! Remember! Twelve is the deadline!" Natsu shouted from his spot as his figure slowly disappeared from my sight.

* * *

T the time to do so. The ride was quite smooth actually. Even though I was expecting a bumpy ride to the palace, it was quite an astounding surprise. It was not long when I reached the palace. It was breath-taking… The tall walls, the flags, everything. The carriage came to a stop and Loke appeared in front of the door which he opened.

"Watch your step, milady." He seductively purred. I only sweatdropped at him as I stepped out of the ride. The palace was even better than I imagined! The stairs of the entrance were already amazing.

"Have fun!" Loke waved at me, "I will be over there." He pointed at the side of the palace. I nodded and waved at him back before walking towards the guard. He was a young lean man with _messy black hair, which almost reaches down his shoulder. He has blood red eyes. "Invitation, please?" I handed him my invitation and he reached out for the door and opened it, "Enjoy your time." He smiled a small smile. I smiled back before walking along the hallway. The hallway was enormous! The chandelier was beautiful too! I was too caught up that I did not notice the surrounding. _

_"Oof!" I bumped into a person and fell backwards. I squinted my eyes shut, expecting to feel the hard floor hitting me but to my amazement, it did not happen… I only felt a hand on my waist. I slowly opened my eyes which came face-to-face with a raven colored-hair man…_

_"Are you okay?" his voice was filled with anxiety and worry. __My heart skipped a beat… He looks handsome… Who is he?_

* * *

_"**I'm not your owner. I'm your friend, right?" –Lucy to Loke in episode 32**_

_**Me: DONE!**_

_**Lucy: Ne? Megumi-chan? Who is that guy?**_

_**Me: Sorry Lucy… It's a secret! Stay tune to find out!**_

_**Lucy: *pouts* Be sure to update properly.**_

_**Me: Gomene Lucy. I can only update when I am free and I am rarely free. But, I will try my best! If you guys want to see Lucy in her dress without the mask, go to my profile. There will be a URL for it. I will post it there when I get the time to do so. I don't own the picture. All rights go to the rightful owner. Here are some of the meanings:**_

_**Konoyaro - You jerk**_

_**Sugoi - Amazing**_

_**Karyū no hōkōm - Fire Dragon's Roar**_

_**And that should be all!**_

_**Lucy: Leave a review about your thoughts. **_

_**Me and Lucy: Mata ne! (*waves*)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Budding Friendship

_**Me: Konnichiwa! Watashiwa, YukimaraMegumi is back!**_

_**Lucy: Finally! So you put our main male character in this chapter? *evil smile***_

_**Me: H-hai! I added him! Please don't kill me… Oh! And Sumimasen for the really really late update… **_

_**Natsu: HEY! I thought I was the main character! *pouts***_

_**Me: Gomene, Natsu-kun, this is a GrayLu fanfics and not NaLu. (A/N: But Natsu and Lucy look cute together too!) Happy, can you do the disclaimer?**_

_**Happy: Aye! YukimaraMegumi doesn't own Fairy Tail or the characters. **_

_**Me: Hai~! So, let's do 'it' together. San(3), Nii(2), Ichi(1)! Stand up, Bow, Aye sir!**_

_**Lucy, Natsu and Happy: Aye sir! **_

_**(++NOTE: This story is rated T. I repeated! This story is rated T!++)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Budding Friendship**_

_Oof!" I bumped into a person and fell backwards. I squinted my eyes shut, expecting to feel the hard floor hitting me but to my amazement, it did not happen… I only felt a hand on my waist. I slowly opened my eyes which came face-to-face with a raven colored-haired man…_

_"Are you okay?" his voice was filled with anxiety and worry.__My heart skipped a beat… He looks handsome… Who is he?_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

He let go of my waist after I was able to stabilize myself. "S-ssss-sumimasen! E-etto… A-arigatogozeimashita! " I managed to thank and apologized to him as I bowed at a 90 degree angle. _I am so embarrassed… Who would not be?! If you don't, then try imagining a hot guy that you would die for saved you and asked for your well-being worriedly… Hehehe… Wait a minute… Did I just say the raven-haired man is hot?! Well… Technically he is but there is no harm saying it… right?_

"Ahahaha… No need to be so polite." The raven-haired man chuckled nervously while he sweatdropped at my actions. I looked up and I had a closer look of the man. He was wearing a long dark blue coat with a white shirt inside. His hair was in a messy manner and he has a pair of white pants on. My honey-brown orbs melted in his dark blue ones. In simpler words, he looked stunning… It was also my first time that a boy saving me. _So this was how Minerva-nee, when she was saved, felt. It does leave a fluffy feeling in your heart. I wonder why I am feeling it..._

"I'm Gray. What's your name?" I did not notice him speaking. I was still in my own imaginative world.

.

.

.

.

(*cricket sound*)

.

.

.

.

It's not like me to lost in my own train of thoughts, you know. "Ermm… Hello? Hello?!" The stranger waved his hand vigorously in front of my face but it was still no avail.

.

.

.

.

(*cricket sound* and *frog's croak*)

.

.

.

.

"Oi!"

"Woah!" Okay… That brought me back to the real world. "Sumimasen. I was lost in my own thoughts. I'm Lucy. Nice to meet'cha!" I smiled at his as I scratched my head nervously.

"Okay… Nice to meet you too! You're new around here?" Gray asked.

"Nope, I grew up here, on Strawberry Street. It sure is one heck of a street, you know. They should rename it 'Strawberry Road'… a street is not usually that long too."

"Then why have I not seen you before? I should have seen you before if you stayed here long enough."

"I don't know. I only moved here when I was seven. Before moving here to Magnolia, I lived at Hargeon."

"Seriously?! I always wanted to go there. Is it true that the food served at 8-IsLand is simply delicious that no other words can be used to describe them?"

"You've heard about it?! That restaurant is owned by an old man named Yajima. Quite a pervert they got there. Too perverted, if you ask my opinion but he is a kind man too. The food there is amazing! You should try their Ruby Parfaits. They are so heavenly!" I squealed as I clamped my hands together and imagined myself, trying the heavenly taste of the Ruby Parfait. Or the spicy taste of the Beast Man Curry… Yum…

(*Chuckle*)

My head jerked towards Gray, who was about to throw a fit of laughter! _Did I do something wrong?! Is my hair in a mess or something!? _I panicked for a moment as Gray burst out the laughter that he held in just now. That made me even more confused and panicked even more.

"What's the matter?! Did I do something wrong?! Is there something on my face?!"

"You are… quite weird… You know Lucy?" He choked out while he clutched his stomach and wiped some tears off his eyes. A tick mark budged out of my forehead. _Weird … _That is the last word that I want to hear today. I grabbed my dress up a bit and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"OW! LUCY! Why did you do that for!?" He whined rather loudly as he fell on his knees and crouched at the place I kicked. I smirked and merely replied,

"It's payback for calling me weird, you baka~!" I stuck out my tongue at him childishly.

"Heh? At least I'm not the weird one here." Gray retorted back as the pained expression was displaced by a wide smirk. I puffed my cheeks and pouted.

~~~ (-3-)~~~

* * *

~ ~{•̃̾_•̃̾}~ ~

Time went by and Gray and I kept on chatting as if we were childhood friends who have not seen each other for years and was trying to catch up on each other. I couldn't help but smile when I'm with Gray. He's not a bad guy either. He is funny… Compassionate… What else…

"Damn! It's getting hot…" Gray breathed out. And in a blink of an eye… he was half-naked! (A/N: the top went missing not the bottom! You pervs…)

"G-Gray! Put on some clothes you idiot!" I yelled as I felt all the heat and blood rushed up to my face. Thank god again for having a mask on. Okay… I swear Gray was fully dressing a second ago.

"Gah!? Where did it go?" He exclaimed as he frantically searched for his missing top. I let out a small chuckle before helping him find. It took a while to find that freaking top. We heaved out a deep sigh simultaneously and the moment we realized it, we laughed our heart out. It was really comforting… to be with a friend… I really wish this night could go on forever… _And that was only just the beginning of our budding friendship…_

* * *

**_~ "I don't care where I get hurt, as long as my injuries are visible." - Gray Fullbuster to Lucy Heartfilia ~_**

**Me: I know the chapter is quite short but hear me out. I wanted to write a chapter which is actually too long for my liking. So i split it into two!**

**Lucy: Great! That way, I get to read two chapters too!**

**Gray: Hey, Megumi! Why did you make Lucy kick me! It's still painful you know?!**

**Me: Hehe.. Gomene Gray-san. This is my story.**

**Gray: Evil...**

**Lucy: *sweatdrop* Anyway please leave your thoughts, criticisms, praises, whatever you want on the review box down there.**

**Gray: We are just letting you know that Megumi really loves your reviews and it were your reviews that made her not to give up.**

**Me: Gray... Lucy... WAH! I love you guys so much! *hugs Lucy and Gray* I'll make sure you guys live happily ever after.**

**Gray and Lucy: Hehehe... Yes! Our plan worked. Anyway, see y'all later guys.**

**Me, Lucy and Gray: Ja ne~! **


	5. Chapter 5: Blooming Love

**Me: And here's your next segment of the story. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Blooming Love _**

It was really comforting… to be with a friend… I really wish this night could go on forever… _And that was the beginning of our budding friendship…_

**_Lucy's POV:_**

Speaking of the night…

.

.

.

.

_Wait a minute… _

.

.

.

.

_Holy shit! I totally forgot about my whole entire point on coming to the ball! And here I am, having fun while I am supposed to be dancing at the ball or whatsoever with the time given by Natsu. Lucy Baka! _

"Umm… Sorry Gray. I need to get to the ball. Oh ya! Do you know where the ballroom is?" I averted my eyes towards the ground. I couldn't face Gray at all. Why not? Well, if you had made your very first friend and the next minute you are needed, how would you feel? For me, I feel ashamed.

"It's just around the corner of the hallway. And now, no more of that gloomy face," Gray cupped my cheeks and lift it up to face him, "Smile! It suits you better!" He pinched my cheeks and pulled them sideways!

"Oouucchh! Okay! Okay! I will smile. There! You're happy now?" I replaced my frown with a smile. Even though you are disappointed, and your friend tried to cheer you up, you just feel touched in the heart and subconsciously smile…

"Very." He let go of my cheeks which are now slightly red from his pinching and grinned widely.

"Okay then. Until we meet again Gray. Bye..." I waved at him before I walked to the direction that Gray pointed out. It's not even a minute and I am already missing his company… his warm smile, his teasing and mocking about me *sweatdrop* and last but not least, his voice that is ever so caring… Sigh… I don't know myself already… What is this fluffy feeling in my heart right now?

~~ (╥﹏╥) ~~

* * *

**_Gray's POV:_**

I watched the figure of Lucy retreating and slowly disappearing from my sight. It kinda feels… sad? I just met her for a few minutes ago and we were best buds and now she has to leave? It just feels so unfair… She is quite a bubbly character. Her blue dress flying behind her… She disappeared from the hallway, with me still standing where I stood before she left. Sigh… I already miss her company… her blabbering, her laughter, her voice and at last, her beautiful smile. Her face adorned with her smile really suits her… Sigh… What the heck is up with you, Gray? I am not my usual self today…

"Hey, Gray! There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere!" A silver-haired man ran up to my direction with his hand waving.

"Shut up, Lyon. You did not even look for me once in your life." I stated as-a-matter-of-factly which made him froze as if he was turned into stone before going to a corner and moped there, repeating "You're so cruel" and "How could you, Gray". I sweatdropped at my cowering brother and I reassured him that I was just joking.

"Hey, bro! I was just kidding! What's up?" Lyon regained his colors again and his posture before stated his purpose.

"Ur is looking for you. You don't want her to get mad, do you?" After hearing his words, I flinched a little as I remembered the horrible memory of my mother torturing me. Lyon and I shivered at the childhood memory before heading to the ballroom. _Say… Wasn't Lucy going to the ballroom? Does that mean I am going to see her again?! That's great! _

"Sigh… I can't wait to see her again." I blurted out unconsciously, making Lyon's ears perked up and glared at me.

"Who is that 'her'?! Is it Juvia-chan?! I am not going to lose to the likes of you, Gray!"

_What the freaking shit is he talking about? And what's up with the name 'Juvia-__chan__'? Sure she liked me when I was 12, sigh... It's kinda a long story but hey! I'm already turning 18 and it is **very** obvious that she likes Lyon but the most oblivious person is no other than Lyon himself. Seriously, he needs to stop living in the past and move on. Sheesh… Sometimes, I don't get who is older than whom. Lyon is older than me by a year and yet I am more mature than him. _

_And yup, today's my birthday or in Ur's saying, 'It is finally time I get another daughter. My years of spending with you boys are so… blah, blah, blah!' _I did not really listen to her boring lectures and stuff, but I do get her meaning. It means it is time for me to choose a wife. But, why there is a need to rush right? I'm still 18, and it's not like all the girls will die anyway. (T~T)

* * *

At the ballroom, Ur was sitting on the main throne while Ultear, my younger sister, sat on her right. There were two empty seats on the left and I assumed that those were ours. We took our seat and waited for Ur to stand up and giving her opening 'speech', in my own words, 'a torturous moment of my life.' As she continued to talk, I scanned around to look for Lucy. But, to my disappointment, there was no avail. _Damn… Where the hell is she? Did something happen to her?! _Lyon must have seen my worry-stricken face as he asked me if there was a matter.

"Nothing," I plainly replied but my face proved me wrong. Heck, I am worried about Lucy duh! And there was a round of applause in the ballroom. Ur must have finished her opening 'speech', and now, it is time for the dance. Lyon, being the oldest, was given the title of choosing his dance partner first. Of course, not to my surprise, he chose Juvia, who was blushing madly when Lyon planted a kiss on her hand. Now, it's my turn. There were girls screaming 'Gray-sama! Please choose me!' and 'KYA! Gray-sama is so handsome/charming/cool!' and so on. I wandered around the crowd to find a blonde-haired girl. I kept on wandering for a while before saying that I needed some fresh air. Ur just gave me a nod and started the dance at the ballroom first.

I walked aimlessly towards the balcony which leads to the royal garden, a breath-taking place in the whole palace. I heaved a sigh and when I did, I remembered the time when Lucy and I simultaneously sighed and burst out laughing. Sigh… Where the heck are you, Lucy? Just then, I noticed a patch of blonde color, sitting on the bench in the garden. A tide of happiness washed over me as I walked towards the girl, hoping it was Lucy. Just as I expected, it was Lucy! I tapped lightly on her shoulder, causing her to turn around. Her mouth was agape as she said my name in a surprised manner. Hearing her voice, made my heart beat faster than before but I shrugged it off.

"Yo. Why are you out here?" I remained my cool and sat beside her.

"Nah. Just bored." She replied as she looked up the sky. It was shining brightly with stars and the moon was full too. At that moment, I stood up and held out my hand.

"Gray?" Lucy tilted her head to the side cutely which made me blush faintly but it was not so noticeable. I plastered my face with a grin and asked,

"Ms Lucy, may I have the honor of this dance?" I bowed slightly. Lucy let out a small giggle before placing her hand onto mine.

"It's my pleasure, Sir Gray."

* * *

**_~__"If...if someone here was hurt or died because of me, I think I'd suffer a lot like Loke. But it's okay, because if we all work together, we can overcome any trouble we might have, right?" - Lucy Heartfilia to Erza Scarlet ~_  
**

**___Me: Minna~! I hope you guys enjoy reading this. However, I got some sad news... I will not be able to update for the following 3 weeks. Honto ni sumimasen... you know what? You guys have the right to be angry. For those who reviewed the fanfic, I would really like to thank you with all my heart. I hope you guys will continue to support me. Ja ne!_**

**___Lucy, Gray and Happy: (*whisper to u guys*) Please leave your reviews. And don't tell her that we told you to do so._**

**___Me: *emitting a dark purple aura* You guys... I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU! *takes out a sword and started chasing towards them*_**

**___Lucy, Gray and Happy: Yikes! Leave a review minna! *runs away*_**

**___Me: Come back here you old married couple!_**

**___Lucy and Gray: W-WE A-ARE N-NOT A C-COUPLE! *blushes madly*_**

**___Me: As if that's true... Sayonara minna-san! _**


	6. Chapter 6: New relationship?

"Ms Lucy, may I have the honor of this dance?" I bowed slightly. Lucy let out a small giggle before placing her hand onto mine.

"It's my pleasure, Sir Gray."

* * *

**_Chapter 6: New relationships?_**

_Normal POV:_

Little did Gray and Lucy know that a certain somebody, well more like some bodies, was *ahem* 'watching' them behind the bushes…

"Phew… So that was the 'she' that dumbass was talking about. Not to mention, my brother sure has a good eye for women," Lyon mumbled out softly as he placed his hand on his chin while he nodded slightly.

"Oh well! Now that I have completely confirmed that isn't Juvia, I better get back to the ballroom! _ Juvia-chan must be waiting for me~!_" Lyon went off to his little imaginative wonderland, where a gorgeous blue hair girl was waiting for him…

"Lyon-sama… Etto…" her face was in ten shades of red as she stammered a few words, "Juvia… J-Juvia… Juvia love you!" Lyon had hearts on his eyes and continued to imagine as he skipped to the ballroom. As soon as he reached the ballroom, he caught sight of a beautiful blue hair girl who was waving at him.

"Lyon-sama! Where did you run off to?" Juvia's eyebrows furrowed in worry with her arm on her hips as Lyon ran up to her, catching his breath. She wore a beautiful blue strapless gown that reaches until her lower knee and it hugged her curvaceous body perfectly, which made almost every male in the room drool over her. Her hair was adorned with a golden butterfly clip and her hair was put down.

"Hi Juvia-chan!" Lyon regained his posture as he posed as a knight.

"Don't 'hi Juvia-chan' Juvia-cha- Chotto mate! Juvia said not to use chan in her name!" Juvia blushed in different shades of red as she waved her arms furiously, showing her annoyance.

"Gomene… I kept forgetting," Lyon nervously scratched the back of his head and grinned slightly. Juvia's frown twitched up into a smile before she let out a giggle, which Lyon found it cute. "Juvia… would you do the honor of dancing with me?" Lyon tried to maintain his cool as he said it and fortunately, he managed. Juvia was momentarily shocked at his sudden request before blushed and replied,

"I-If Lyon-sama i-insist…" Lyon smiled grew wider as he slowly led Juvia to a slow dance. Some males in the room shot Lyon a glare and mumbled something like 'Damn! That lucky bastard…' or 'My future wife, Juvia-sama, is already taken!' while Lyon's fan girls whispered to one another 'She is so lucky!', 'Lyon-sama should be dancing with me.' Or just plain old 'Lyon-sama' while shedding chibi tears and biting their small handkerchiefs.

"Etto… Lyon-sama?" Juvia tried to muster up her courage while being twirled by Lyon. "Ano… Does Lyon-sama like someone?" That kinda surprised Lyon but nevertheless, he replied, "Yup! I like her for quite some time already. She is really beautiful and I would do anything for her."

"Ohh…" Juvia's eyes saddened as her mouth formed a small sad smile. That action did not go unnoticed by Lyon and he subconsciously continued, "And that girl is right in front of me." Both of their eyes widened at his sudden confession and Lyon blushed furiously that you could see smoke emitting from his ears. **(KYA! Lyon is so cute! :3)**

"S-so… L-Lyon-sama likes Juvia?" Lyon just nodded in reply and was caught off guard by her up-coming action. A pair of arms was wrapped around his waist and he could feel something wet on his current clothes. He was greeted by a sight of a crying Juvia, who clearly was the one hugging him. Seeing her current state, Lyon panicked for a moment but stopped when he heard her said,

"Juvia feels so happy… Lyon-sama likes Juvia too…" Juvia buried her face on his chest and cried out tears of joy. Lyon stroked her hair which was as soft as he imagined and smiled, knowing that his love is returned…

* * *

Meanwhile… Back to where Minerva and Yukino is…

_Minerva's POV:_

"Ara ara~. Look whose being all lovey-dovey all night?" I rolled my tongue at the sight of Lucy and a raven-haired boy, who I assume is Gray according to Lucy, dancing in the moonlight at the royal garden.

"Shhh… Keep it down, Minerva-nee! They might see us!" Yukino whispered/yelled at me as she dragged me down to sit. _Hehehe… Our little Lucy is growing up! _ I heard a sigh before hearing Yukino saying,

"Minerva-nee. I am going back to the ballroom to get some drink. If you need me, you can find me there. Ja ne." Yukino crawled out of the bushes and walked to the ballroom. _Hmm… Good point. It will be such a waste to just spend all my time spying on Lucy and Gray when I can enjoy while my youth last. _**(Oh Minerva… *sweatdrop* your youth will last longer than you think.)**_ But! I am going to get a picture of this. Maybe I can tease Lucy about this when we get back. Oh Lucy… You need more than a mask to outsmart me. _I smirked as I snapped a picture of them dancing with my Iphone.

I crept out of the bushes and strolled to the ballroom, still looking at the picture I have just taken. "Umm… Just need some lighting here and there…"

*BUMP*

I squinted my eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the cold hard floor of the ballroom which is surprising sparkling clean. I should find out what type of product did they use. I mean seriously, the floor is so clea-! Minerva! Stay focus! There is no time for you to think that!

.

.

.

_Eh?_ Okay… Instead of feeling the impact, I am currently feeling a hand around my waist. Chotto mate! On MY waist?! My eyes instantly opened and to my astonishment, I was face-to-face with a familiar person.

"*Sigh* Why do I always have to save you?" He sighed while he shook his head slightly. "Um…" I trailed off

.

.

"Hmm?"

.

.

"You can let go of me now…" Our current position is just awkward. He has a hand on my waist and my body is bend slightly backwards with my Iphone on my right hand. It looked like we are dancing tango but just that my face is completely flushed.** (OMG! Minerva, you look so cute!)** He looked up and down and up to my face…

"Gah! Sumimasen." He helped me up and let go off my waist. For some reason, I am missing his touch… W-what the hell?! Minerva, you are becoming a pervert! Snap out of it!

"I should be the one saying it. It is already your second time that you rescued me. Arigato um… I didn't catch your name." I chuckled nervously as I bowed at him.

"I'm Rogue, and please! No need to apologize." He stretched out a hand. Is it just me or is his face has a splash of pink? Nah… It's just my imagination.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Minerva." I introduced myself as I shook hands with him. "And really thank you. I mean it. Want to have a drink?" I handed him a grape punch from the drinks table which happened to be just beside me. "Sure." Rogue smiled softly as he took a sip of the grape punch.

"So, you are a guard?" I asked him out of curiosity, totally unaware about a smile on my face. Somehow… I feel safe when I am with Rogue. Unlike _him_, Rogue is totally different.

"Uh huh. Just started this year. So…" he fidgeted a while and seeing him in that state, I tilted my head while an animated question mark appeared above my head. "Ano… Do you want to dance?" His face has a small tint of pink and his eyes were fixed onto the ground. I let out a small chuckle at his cuteness and replied,

"Well, if you are going to look at the floor, we are not going to get dancing." I teased and we let out some small laughters. And before I knew it… I was enjoying the dance. And I think that Rogue is enjoying too. Just then…

"Chotto mate!" I abruptly exclaimed as I took out my Iphone. "Cheese!" I snapped a picture of me and Rogue, who looked surprised. I stared at the picture and had a fit of laughter.

"Minerva! It's not funny!" He pouted slightly as he snatched my Iphone and what he did surprised me by a bunch.

*SNAP*

The phone screen appeared a picture of Rogue, planting a kiss on my cheek and me completely shocked. I was momentarily shocked and did not noticed what Rogue was doing. When I snapped out of it, he handed me my phone back while having a smirk on his face.

"And now, I had my revenge." My eyes widened in supreme shock and my mouth was agape. "Oh! By the way, you cannot delete that photo so we're fair."

.

.

.

"NANI?!" I swear, if he wasn't the guy I have a crush on, he would have been dead by now… Wait a minute!? I confessed that I like him?! I don't know already!

* * *

_~"It's not a sin! Caring for your friends feelings is not a sin! If you disappear, then Aries, myself, and everyone here will be filled with sadness! You won't be repenting your sin that way!" By Lucy to the Sprit King_

_xxxxooxxxx_

**_Okay... I know you are expecting a GrayLu moment. But, I just cannot resist writing about Minerva and Lyon too! So just think of this as a side-story of what is happening just as Gray and Lucy danced. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Oh! And when you have a time, I have a poll on my profile so feel free to vote too! Ja ne!_**


End file.
